Save Me From Myself
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Every last one of them should be killed, all of them, except one. She fights to wipe them out, hating herself all the while for being just like them. But she isn't like them. She's different. Maybe there's someone who could help her? Maybe there's someone who could save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**I really miss supernatural stuff so I came up with this short thing while I keep trying to work out OTS. I think it'll probably be five chapters long. It's based off the music video for**_** A**** Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me**_** by _Fall Out Boy_ with additional inspiration from _Monster_ by _Imagine Dragons_. Enjoy!**

* * *

Having one's family viciously torn from them is an overwhelming thing to have to carry around for the rest of one's life. Victoria Vega was one such person. The pandemic of vampires that spread like the disease it was made the world a much more dangerous place. They didn't start an apocalypse. It wasn't the end of the world, which was about the only good thing to say about them. Humanity still very much had a chance to fight back. Most vampires wisely stayed out of sight. The ones who liked to kill openly lived in the tougher side of town. With the death of her family Victoria had grown to be a fighter, a few things taught to her by her father before he passed. The rest of her minor skills she taught herself or picked up from hunting parties she joined every other week. She wanted to make a difference by hunting down the monsters that brought chaos. She jumped from one group to another because she was almost always the one to survive any run-ins with a group of vampires.

She knew enough to scrape by but it was nothing compared to the group she really wanted to join. She saw them once in a while, hunting down and killing vampires with ease. She wanted to join them but wasn't sure if they would accept her. She wasn't even half as strong compared to them. That was why she found herself navigating the streets of the vampire infested side of town, hoping to run into them and get in a few kills while she was at it. She had a fair amount of supplies and weapons but they weren't the best since she got them off the dead bodies of fallen teammates. It was enough to keep her safe for now. She wandered down the street with her hood up and her hands in her pockets to keep warm as well as not draw suspicion to herself. She rounded a corner and kept walking, telling herself that it was the last street she would look through before returning to her crumby apartment.

She was halfway down the street when she realized she was being cornered. With just a few glimpses she knew it was the less formal vampire clan, The Punks. They laughed and growled as they closed ranks. She sped up to escape through an alley she knew would lead her out into a safer street but they cut her off before she could reach it. A huge muscled vampire advanced on her from the right. A lanky bald one came up from behind her. What looked like the leader stopped to stand in front of her, his hair styled in a faux hawk with piercings and heavy make-up decorating his face. They all wore a toothy smirk, twin fangs on each side gleaming in the low light. She shoved past the leader but he grabbed her by the arm and threw her back to be caught by the muscled vampire. He chuckled amusedly before pushing her to the lanky one. The leader had a hold on her again, his mouth open and ready to strike. She flinched, waiting for the fatal attack, but instead he was shoved away from her.

"Leave her alone," someone commanded. Tori opened her eyes, not knowing they had closed in the first place, and took in the newcomer. She had a toned build under her hipster styled red hoodie and black denim pants. She wore a faded band T-shirt underneath, black with red splattered across, the title in white. Her face was pale but it looked good on her. It was the first time Victoria even considered that to be gorgeous. Her hair was thick and midnight black, curling down onto her shoulders and framing her round face. She had full lips, a straight nose, slender eyebrows, and eyes that took Victoria's breath away. They glowed an enchanting blue-green. She looked so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She caught Victoria's eyes briefly before looking away, setting her sights on the enemy.

"Well lookie here. It's the human hugger. Can't you let us have this one, West? Huh, pretty please with virgin blood drizzled on top?" the leader hissed. She remained stony faced and only flicked her eyes over to him.

"Fuck off before I use your blood to paint the drab ass building behind you," she growled. He laughed and signaled to the muscled vamp who instantly crushed Victoria's apparent savior in his burly arms. She snarled and tried to get loose but he held onto her. Victoria was so busy watching that she was easy to catch again. The leader held her around her body, pinning down her arms. His free hand forced her head to the side so that her throat was now exposed. Other vampires that had been wandering gathered around with excitement, sensing that a fight was well on the way. The leader cackled in her ear and began pushing her towards the alabaster skinned beauty. The chanting crowd suddenly became clear to her.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

She wondered why they would be saying something like that, when the connotation of it hit her. She looked to her savior to see she was eyeing her like the other vampires. The muscled vampire holding her moved her closer. Her mouth fell slack and Victoria could see that she had fangs. She was a vampire too. Victoria whimpered and tried to look away but the leader snarled at her to keep her eyes open or he was going to snap her neck. The two were close now. Victoria could feel the vampire's cold breath on her face, panting with the need to feed.

"Taste that sweet blood pumping through those veins. Take the bite! It's waiting for you right there! Take the bite!" the leader encouraged, his excitement in every word he shouted. The crowd continued to chant and Victoria watched as blue-green eyes glowed icy blue with yearning. She bared her teeth and leaned in, but at the last minute, she pulled away and sank her fangs in her captor's arm. He howled and his grip loosened enough that she could escape. She kicked away the vampire behind her and Victoria struggled free when the leader's own grip slackened in shock. She started running but stopped and turned to see the reformed vampire fighting off the group of pissed off vampires.

She punched two but another jumped at her, punching her hard enough to get thrown back into the car behind her. She recovered quickly and grabbed the guy to throw him over her shoulder and onto the car. She blocked incoming blows from the leader and then roundhouse kicked him so that he went spinning into the air to crash into the unforgiving ground. Another came up behind her but she spun around to grip him by the neck. She picked him clear off the ground and then slammed her fist into him, sending him flying. The ones left standing scattered before she could crack anymore skulls. Once they were gone and the injured ones limped off she looked at Victoria.

"What are you doing standing around? Do you wanna get killed?" she growled. The human cringed at her unnerving tone but stood her ground even if she was shaking.

"T-thank you," she stuttered. The vampire dismissed her gratitude and strutted over to her. Her eyes went back to their natural color as they scanned her for injuries. Victoria could see her nostrils flare.

"You aren't bleeding so you should be fine. What the fuck were you doing here anyway?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Hunting," Victoria mumbled, losing the will to look at her anymore. She felt like a child being scolded even though she was twenty and the vampire looked no older than her. It didn't mean she was necessarily the age that she looked though.

"Hunting? Are you stupid?" the raven haired vampire spat. Victoria shook her head and raised her shameful brown eyes to finally look at her savior. Her crystal gaze softened just a bit when she looked into the puppy dog eyes of the human in front of her. She sighed and brushed back her black hair with a pale hand.

"Whatever, just get out of here. I don't want to see you down these parts again," she stated. Victoria nodded and took a step back to turn around when two guys ran up to the vampire. She turned around to face them before they even got close. Victoria's eyes widened at the more known faces. It was them! The group she was looking for! Suddenly, she was nervous all over again.

"Jade! Dammit, I can't believe you ditched us!" the dark skinned one exclaimed tiredly. He bent over to rest his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He held a shotgun in one hand. The other tanned skin guy opened his mouth to no doubt complain too but he saw Victoria before any words left his mouth.

"Oh, hello. Jade, who's this?" he asked. The vampire, Jade, gave him the dirtiest look she could muster before answering him.

"Hell if I know. Her dumbass was wandering around here like it was the fucking mall," she mocked, eyes flicking to the uncomfortable human before scanning the area. The tanned guy didn't look amused but he did look curious. He only shook his head and walked towards Victoria. He held out a hand and smiled warmly. Victoria took it in her hers to shake once.

"Beckett Oliver, but friends call me Beck. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"Victoria Vega, but most just call me Tori," she replied, her posture slowly relaxing in his presence. Although Jade seemed to be an ally, she put Tori on edge.

"That dude over there is Andre Harris and the ice queen is Jade West. We're all friends here," he said, making Tori wonder how Jade could be considered a friend. He must have seen her confusion because he draped an arm over her shoulders like they were already the best of friends.

"Don't worry, we get that a lot. You know, I don't think you were here just out of stupidity. I think you were here for a reason," he shared.

"I was. I hunt vampires. Or, I used to. It's hard when your team is killed off constantly," she answered grimly. He frowned and nodded but then his boyish smile was back.

"Well, I guess you just haven't joined the best one yet," he suggested. Tori looked at him in awe, wondering if he meant what he was implying.

"What?! You're just gonna invite her in? What the fuck, Beck?" Jade spat, a low growl underlining her words. Tori flinched again and Beck squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Jade, she obviously has some skill if she's survived this long," he argued.

"Yeah, and she was almost dead meat until I showed up," she retorted.

"I think we should give her a chance. I mean, we should give every human a proper fighting chance, right?" Andre spoke up. Tori was starting to like the them. Jade just crossed her arms and looked away.

"Whatever. But if she fucks anything up I'm throwing her ass out," she relented, walking away. Beck just smiled and turned to her while Andre walked over to offer his hand too.

"Welcome to team Fall Out," he congratulated. Andre patted her shoulder and Tori basked in the attention. She made it. She was a member of a legit vampire hunting group. Her dreams were well on their way. Her new team led their equally new recruit to their car, on their way to HQ. It looked like it would be in some rundown apartment building but turned out to be under the building. They took a set of concrete stairs down after pulling open what looked to be a boarded up door for disguise purposes. They descended into darkness but Andre turned on a small flashlight. The beam caught Jade's eyes which reflected back like a cat's, catching Tori by surprise. Jade noticed her reaction and smirked, showing off a set of her deadly twin fangs. Tori shivered slightly and looked away. Beck finally got the door open and they followed him in. He flipped the lights on and gestured to the spacey room.

"Welcome to our humble abode," he announced. Jade shoved past him to make her way into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna check on Rob and Cat. Seeing as they aren't here they're probably in the workshop and lab," Andre stated. Beck nodded and left. Tori looked around before scurrying to catch up with Beck who walked away to sit at a desk loaded with papers. He slid a thick journal out from under the mess and flipped it open to a new page. He labeled the top of the page with the date before looking up at Tori. She was watching him with a tilt of her head. He opened his mouth to explain when a horrible grating sound smashed into their eardrums. They both jumped but Tori clutched at her heart with wide eyes. She looked behind her, following Beck's gaze. Jade was busy in the kitchen area putting together something in the blender. Tori looked back at him with an enhanced version of her previous befuddled expression. He gestured for her to pull up another chair so she did. He cleared his throat and then began when Jade stopped the blender. His dark brown eyes settled on the vampire before he spoke out loud the words he wrote down.

"Case #183A. We first see the unraveling. I've watched her...change. I've been able to keep her at peace with the blend we've created, but even that seems to be failing. She spends every waking hour plotting revenge against those who turned her, those who walk in the shadows, places forgotten by the sun. She hates all of them, but they live in fear of her," he mumbled as he wrote. Tori looked over at Jade again just in time for her to start up the blender one last time. She stopped it, popped off the top, and then started chugging the mysterious red concoction.

"Is that…blood?" Tori asked hesitantly. Beck shook his head, shut the journal, and tossed it aside on the desk.

"No, she won't drink blood as often as she should so I've made something for her that is the closest substitute to it. It took a long time and slowed down the hunger but her body is growing immune to it. She used to only have to drink a cup, it was so strong. Now, well, look at her," he replied. Tori looked back to the vampire. She wiped off her mouth and seemed to be lost in thought. The harsh expression on her face turned troubled for a second before adopting an indifferent frown. She began to clean up and Tori turned her attention back to Beck even though she could watch the mesmerizing vampire all day. She caught Beck's knowing smile before it could disappear, making her raise a brow at him questioningly. He just shook his head and stood.

"Come on. I want to introduce you properly to the team," he said, waving her over to the doorway Andre went through. They took the hall off to the left and then right to open a door into a room chock full of mechanical gadgets and whatnot. Tori couldn't figure out what anything was besides the shooting range in the back and the guns on the walls. Other weapons were there too but she didn't find the need to name all of them. Andre saw them enter and dropped the tool in his hand to walk over.

"Hello and welcome to my workshop," he greeted jovially. At that moment an unmanly squeal sounded from a worktable to the left of the room. A skinny guy with wide glasses and a mop of curly brown hair pulled himself off the floor and scowled at the smoking object on the table. Whatever he was working on obviously didn't go according to plan.

"Oh, hi. Don't mind me. I'm Robert Shapiro, but please, call me Robbie," he said with a nerdy and awkward wave. Tori giggled but hid it behind a hand. Both Andre and Beck chuckled.

"Robbie is our technician while Andre here is our weapons supplier," Beck explained.

"Nice to meet you, Robbie. I'm Tori," she introduced herself.

"So this is the new recruit. Yes! It's another girl! At least you aren't as scary lookin' as Jade. It's hard to find girls who don't look like they want to hurt me," he remarked. Tori frowned at that and patted his shoulder once he stopped near her.

"You're perfectly safe with me," she assured him. He brightened at that and hopped in excitement before realizing what he did, blushed, and then stumbled over his words as well as his feet.

"W-well, I-I uh, guess I'll get back to work," he said, returning to his work space.

"That boy. He just gets more and more hopeless," Andre teased jokingly.

"One more introduction left," Beck spoke up. Tori nodded and the two left after exchanging good byes. She followed him back to the hall but turned down the other one this time. The room they walked into looked way more sterile than the other and it was a little smaller. It had a big work table, a smaller one, and two cots. The redhead bent over the microscope heard them enter and looked up.

"Oh! A new recruit? You really meant it when you said you wanted another member," she said. Beck nodded.

"Yeah. Do you really think I would let Jade dictate everything?" he inquired with a scoff.

"Yes," the redhead said with a blank face. Beck grumbled something and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, here she is, Tori Vega," he introduced her. Cat pushed up her goggles and then rounded the table to grab Tori in a hug.

"Welcome! My name's Catarina Valentine but everyone calls me Cat!" she exclaimed happily. She pulled away and then gestured for Beck to follow her back to the table.

"I've got the silver worked into bullets. That'll slow them down. I also have these. They'll poison them instantly," she informed him, holding up a bullet with silver liquid inside and then another with a glowing blue liquid inside.

"Holy chiz, you worked out the UV ammunition?!" he exclaimed, holding it up to the light.

"Mhm," Cat confirmed in her high pitched voice. She sounded pleased as punch.

"That's great, Cat. I feel better taking the rookie out with us now that we have these bad boys," he mentioned, giving them back to her.

"Oh, are you going to take her on a hook, line, and sinker?" she asked him, the term lost on Tori. He nodded and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Be careful, and do me a favor, don't choose Robbie again if he doesn't want to. It's been his turn the past five times and I worry about him," she half pleaded, half scolded. Beck nodded once.

"Ok, no problem," he agreed.

"Ok then, I really have to get back to work. I think I'm on to something," she said, walking over to the table again.

"Keep me posted," Beck told her. She just nodded distractedly and lost herself in research.

"Let's go. I still need to fill you in with some stuff before we all hit the hay for the night," he said with a tug on Tori's arm. He took her back to the living room to see Jade sprawled out on the couch. A handsome grey tabby cat was perched on her chest, yellow-green eyes half closed in content. Tori could hear the purrs all the way across the room. Jade's eyes stared straight up at the ceiling but her hands carefully stroked the feline's back.

"Hemingway loves Jade. Animals usually hate vampires but he's like an opposite cat or something. He doesn't like anyone but Jade. He followed her home one day. She didn't want him at first and kept kicking him out but eventually his stubbornness won her over because out of the blue she started getting cat food and litter and anything else he might need. Now he won't ever leave. The door could be hanging wide open and he doesn't care," Beck explained. Tori looked at the big cat and smiled. It showed that they had a connection. She actually looked tranquil since Tori met her. Beck walked over to her with his hands in his pockets but Tori timidly followed. Jade was an intimidating figure for her in more ways than one. She flicked her eyes to them and Hemingway locked them in his now alert gaze too. When Beck was a mere five steps away the feline growled in a grumpy manner and hopped off Jade to put distance between him and Beck.

"Dammit Beck, look what you did," Jade grumbled, sitting up to look over at the cat. Hemingway gave her a look that clearly meant he wasn't returning with someone else around so Jade just huffed out an agitated breath and moved to sit properly on the couch.

"What do you want?" she demanded, back to her abrasive personality.

"Hook, line, and sinker," he replied simply. A wicked smirk alighted on her face before it was replaced with a sly one directed at Tori.

"Please tell me she's the hook," she replied hopefully.

"I really don't like the way you said that," Tori said in a wavering voice. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Jade," Beck responded. Jade scowled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"When don't you?" she snapped. He just laughed.

"I'm thinking she could be the sinker with you," he reasoned.

"Ha, she can't handle that. Plus, I don't want to play babysitter. We already have to do that with Robbie," she disagreed.

"Jade," he said in a way that could be construed as scolding but sounded more agitated and forceful. Tori wanted to say something to prove she was useful but decided it was smarter to stay out of it. Jade sighed and stood to her full height.

"Fine, let's go tomorrow night. The sun is almost up and I'm getting tired," she complained. Beck smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Sweet dreams princess," he teased.

"Keep that up and I'll rip out more than your precious fluffy hair," she growled, grabbing a handful of said hair and baring her teeth at him. He only smiled and waited for her to release him. She did, eventually, brushing passed Tori who stood rooted to the floor. She would have had a heart attack on the spot if Jade did that to her. Briefly coming in contact with the cold vampire didn't even register in her mind until Jade was long gone. She gripped the arm that touched Jade and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You ok?" Beck asked her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Good. Don't worry, Jade seems mean, but that's just because she is," he joked. Tori frowned at him while he laughed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. She'll get over it and you'll see how great she can be. She isn't as bad as she portrays," he told her.

"How can you say that?" she questioned him like he needed help. He guffawed and nudged Tori's shoulder.

"I like you, Tori. I look forward to seeing how you fit in. I'll show you to our spare room and get you settled for the night," he said, taking her back down the hall. Tori had missed the other doors, but now that Beck pointed them out, she felt stupid for missing them. The door to the bathroom was the first on the left. Next to the lab was the spare room and Jade's room was the first to encounter before it. Down the right hall Robbie and Cat shared a room as they were a couple, which Tori thought was cute, while Andre and Beck shared a room next to the workshop. Being childhood friends who often bunked together made them comfortable with the arrangement. No one wanted to even attempt to share a room with Jade. The spare room was the product of Beck wanting another member so he moved out of it to room with Andre so that the guest could have their own room. Now, here she was.

"Ok, so you get this room," Beck told Tori, pushing open the door that was uncomfortably situated next to Jade's room. Tori glanced at the black door before stepping into her given room. It had a bed in the middle with the headboard against the wall. A TV sat in front of it. There was a nightstand on the left side of the bed and a closet on the right. A dresser sat in the corner on the right side of the TV. It was nice, simple, and comfortable.

"Thank you," Tori told him, voice full of sincere gratitude.

"Hey, no problem. We all need to stick together," he replied. He ruffled Tori's hair and then wished her good night. He shut the door behind him when he left and Tori wasted no time pulling out comfortable clothes from her backpack. She changed and then jumped in bed. She fell asleep with an accomplished smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Being underground made waking up at the right time hard. It didn't matter that morning because Beck returned to wake her up bright and early. She put up a fight of course. She was never a morning person. Beck made a joke about being like Jade and something about getting her an alarm clock before leaving the room. When she finally found the will to sit up she saw that he had brought her a change of clothes that were less threadbare and sturdier than her own. She got dressed and left the room to walk right into Beck the minute she stepped out the door.

"Morning sleepy head. I thought that maybe while we wait for the sun to set we can get you situated. Afterwards, I've got an important job for you," he greeted.

"Already?" she replied, curious but nervous.

"Yep. Believe me, if you can do this then you can do anything," he informed her. Now Tori had a flurry of butterflies in her stomach, and they weren't the good kind. Thus began a very busy day, opening with some breakfast, getting a tour of the HQ, and then starting on some basics with each member, only stopping for some breaks. She learned weapon safety with Andre, how to work the many gadgets with Robbie, and some combat moves with Beck. She even learned some handy tips concerning injuries with Cat. She was just about done reiterating what Cat told her about burns when Beck got her attention. She thanked Cat and waited for him to say something but he remained silent. Instead, he motioned for her to follow him and her stomach dropped when he stopped to push open Jade's door. Tori didn't even know when she tried to run but Beck caught her by the wrist and dragged her in before she could get away.

"Jade hates 'mornings' for obvious reasons but she makes us wake her up a little earlier than usual anyway so that she can get more done. Plus, it kinda rearranges her sleep schedule so that she can stay up longer into the day than other vampires," he explained, continuing to drag Tori further into the room. It looked normal enough except for the dark color scheme and the skulls of various animals decorating the shelves. She had a lot of books and music scattered everywhere too. Beck stopped them at the bed draped in black and burgundy. Jade was sleeping stiffly on her back. In sleep her face lost all that anger and coldness she usually carried, smoothing out into features that were so peaceful Tori would have thought she was an angel.

"Ok, wake her up," Beck commanded, pushing her so that she stumbled over to Jade's bedside.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered in mild fright now that she was closer to the deadly being.

"You don't have to whisper. She literally sleeps like the dead. Now go on and wake her up. We have things to do," he ordered again before the sound of arguing alerted him to something going on in the living room. Without saying anything he left Tori alone in the room so that he could see what was going on. She opened her mouth to protest once more but figured it was futile and sagged under the responsibility she had been given so soon. She took a deep breath and then looked at the slumbering vampire.

"Ok, here we go. I can do this. Just nice and slow," she coached herself. She reached out a shaking hand but pulled back at the last minute.

"Oh man, I can't do this. What if she mauls me out of reflex? I mean, I used to give anyone who tried to wake me up some mean right hooks. Geez, ok, one more time," she babbled. She reached out again and got closer but chickened out at the last minute.

"No, no, no. I really don't want to do this. Ok, maybe if I go fast, like a band aid. Just get it done and-" Tori rambled, her words cut off with a shriek when Jade's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat up to glare at the rookie.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" she growled, her voice raspy from sleep.

"I-I'm sorry. I was told to wake you up except I didn't know how so I was trying to just…you know?" Tori responded lamely. Jade raised a pierced brow before shaking her head and then letting out a yawn that put her fangs on display. Tori's eyes landed on them, reminding her how dangerous Jade was despite how alluring she looked.

"Well congratulations, you are officially the most annoying alarm I've ever heard," Jade commented in an overly peppy voice like that of a game show host. Her scowl was back in place a moment later.

"I'm sor-" Tori tried to apologize again, but Jade just slid out of bed to slap a hand over her mouth while simultaneously positioning herself behind Tori. Messing with the newbie sounded like a good idea for getting back at her so Jade carefully tilted her head to the side so that she could get a good look at her throat. Tori gulped and the action made Jade's eyes focus on the blood pulsing right under her skin. She could smell it calling to her, feel her fangs lengthen, but she resisted.

"Don't bother. It's your job to play wake-me-up-and-die. It isn't your fault," she whispered in Tori's ear. She shuddered involuntarily, making Jade smirk. She leaned in close, tilting Tori's head up further. Her other hand pulled Tori's body against her. Jade inhaled, trying to memorize her scent. She may not want the girl around but the others did so she had to familiarize herself. Her scent was nothing like Jade had the pleasure of enjoying before. She made a big show out of scaring Tori, going so far as to scrape her neck with her teeth just enough that she would feel it but not enough to draw any blood.

"I look forward to next time, Vega," she continued. She let Tori go and the poor dazed human almost fell to the floor. She shook her head to try and clear it then shot Jade a glare that wilted under the vampire's superior gaze.

"Mind if I change in private or do you want to stick around for the show?" Jade questioned, finding the shirt she was looking for. She set it on the bed and then yanked off the shirt she wore. Tori blushed heavily at the newly exposed expanse of porcelain skin before running from the room. She heard Jade chuckle on the way out and knew the vampire had been messing with her. When she left Jade's room Beck found her and brought her into the workshop. Everyone looked ready to go, so while they waited for Jade to get ready, they each gave Tori a rundown on the mission they would undertake. By the time Jade walked in Beck was showing Tori a move that was useful in quickly keeping an opponent away. He was standing right next to her, rearranging her arms and stance with instructions as well as moving them into place himself. Jade took one look at them and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Ok, you guys ready?" she announced, walking over to sit on a table next to Andre. Robbie picked up his pack and Andre armed himself. Beck holstered his pistol and handed Tori her own. It was well taken care of compared to her backpack full of mediocre weapons. She holstered it and looked at Jade who returned her gaze before hopping off the table and walking out.

"She doesn't need any weapons. Her physical attacks alone can break bone and she isn't afraid to use her…natural weapons," Beck explained to Tori under his voice. She shivered unpleasantly at the thought. They followed their unspoken leader out to the garage and piled in the car. Beck drove with Jade in the passenger seat while Tori sat between Andre and Robbie in the back. They headed out into the heart of the city, through to the vampire infested side, and continued on up a dirt path to park at the top of a high hill overlooking the city. It was the perfect place to be 'alone' and out in the open, vulnerable easy pickings to a vampire, or a group of them.

"Ok, so, we need bait," Jade began, shifting so that most of them were in her view.

"Don't you mean the hook?" Robbie corrected. Jade bristled and shot a look at him.

"Thank you for volunteering, Shapiro," she mocked with a chilling smirk. Everyone gave him pitying frowns but said nothing. Robbie slumped in his seat, obviously worried.

"Beck, Andre, you'll be the line. You guys know what to do," she commanded.

"For those who don't, explain," Beck butt in. Jade clenched her teeth and glared at him for interrupting her, but it had no affect on him. He winked at Tori who paled slightly, knowing he meant her. She really didn't want to be on Jade's bad side. Actually, as much as it scared her, she would like to be the vampire's friend. Beck was making that hard for her. Or was he making it easier? She really didn't know.

"She'll see and learn once it happens," Jade countered.

"Oh come on, Jade. Don't be a gank," Beck teased. Jade growled but rolled her eyes and forced away a smirk. Beck was the only one who wasn't afraid of her at all. His smart ass comments paired with a friendly disposition never failed to make her feel accepted. She might act like she didn't give a shit whether anyone liked her or not, but she did, and Beck understood that without having to say anything or make it obvious. She also admired his spunk and bravery.

"Fine. Listen up Vega, because when I explain I'll only explain it once. Basically, Robbie will lure the vampires here. Andre and Beck will draw them blindly to them, leaving them open for you and I to take them down," she began. Tori's eyes widened at the mention of what she would do and Jade saw her expression.

"We'll be the sinker. The last thing they see before we send them to hell. I hope you're ready because we're moving out," Jade continued, motioning to Robbie to get going. He hesitantly ran off while Jade got out to yank Tori from the back seat. She took off immediately, leaving Tori to run in order to catch up. She headed higher up the hills and took cover behind a large bush. Tori eyed the small space beside her but eventually squeezed in next to her. It was odd, feeling no heat from the person beside her. She took in Jade's otherworldly but incredibly attractive features. They were enhanced by the moon behind them. Jade's sharp gaze stayed transfixed on the car below but she still sensed Tori's staring.

"Keep your eyes on the car, Vega," she advised sternly. Tori instantly blushed at being caught and hastily averted her eyes to do as she was told. Despite his anxiety, Robbie did a good job of getting some vampires' attention because soon three showed up. Two were guys in leather jackets and tight jeans while the platinum blonde woman wore a black dress that clung to her. They all had the unnatural white irises of vampires that fed frequently. They snarled and stalked towards the car at a leisurely pace, attention now on multiple prey instead of just one. The woman and one of the guys jumped on the hood to growl at Andre and Beck who sat inside waiting for back up.

"And here is when we come in," Jade muttered before dashing from cover. She prepared to leap at the vampires who were attacking the car, shattering the windows to get at the tasty humans inside, but she was forcefully tackled to the ground by the third vampire who hadn't partaken in trashing the car. His duty was as lookout and he successfully intervened. His nails clawed at her and his teeth snapped at her neck. She hissed back at him and rolled them over so that she held him down. Tori slid down the dusty hill clumsily just as Jade was thrown off and he was back on top. Tori pulled out her pistol and fired into his back, trying to aim in the general vicinity of his heart. She missed because he wasn't a pile of ashes. Instead, it only seemed to severely piss him off.

He snarled and reflexively released Jade who took advantage to get the upper hand again. Beck and Andre showed up on the scene by that point, Beck throwing a silver net over the other guy. Andre squared off with the woman. No one saw the unexpected fourth vampire until it was too late. She slammed into Tori and bared her teeth. In the collision Tori lost her grip on her gun, leaving her unarmed and vulnerable. The woman laughed and dived down to bite her but Jade suddenly appeared, strangling her in a headlock. She flailed and tried to get loose but she couldn't. Jade dragged her off Tori and then proceeded to behead her in a clinical manner, expression uninterested, with the use of sharp nails. She dropped the body which burst into ashes when it hit the ground, meeting the same fate as her previous opponent. She then stomped over to Tori.

"You call yourself a hunter?" she inquired, unimpressed. She scoffed and then walked away with a shake of her head. Beck and Andre had killed their opponents already and Robbie was getting out of the car where he had taken shelter. They all stared in sympathy at Tori after watching Jade push past them to disappear into the night. Tori sat up but hung her head. She failed. She sighed heavily but looked up when Beck stood over her with his hand out to help her up. She took it and he tugged her to her feet. Andre gave her back her gun.

"Hey, whether she had to save you or not, you survived. And you didn't look scared pulling the trigger. Most can't even do that," he told her, brushing away Jade's hostility.

"My, um, my dad was a cop," Tori mumbled, feeling the pain coil within her at the mention of her family. Andre patted her back comfortingly and then they all got in the car to head out. They were supportive but even that didn't erase the concern Tori felt.

"What about Jade?" she asked them.

"She'll come home eventually. She's probably just letting off steam," Andre answered. Tori hated to think what that implied. Jade wasn't the type to sit down with a book. She was most likely tearing vampires a new one.

"Jade wanted us to scout out a small piece of that vampire neighborhood. She thinks The Gents showed up there," Beck spoke as he drove back into town but took a different route. Tori took interest in that.

"Who are they?" she questioned.

"They're the top vampire clan. Jade has a personal tiff with them," Robbie answered next to her.

"Tiff? Man, who uses that word anymore?" Andre said with a raised brow directed at Robbie. He opened his mouth to argue when Beck cut in, not wanting to hear it.

"Jade has history with them. A vendetta. If you want to know more I suggest you ask her," he advised.

"But she hates me," Tori pointed out.

"She hates everyone. She only tolerates at best," Robbie said in a 'join the club' tone. She didn't plan to.

"We were all treated the same way but we earned her trust and friendship by proving what we could do and standing up to her. Only then did she accept us. She likes when we can prove we have a backbone as well as skills that are worth her time," Beck explained. Tori mentally took notes, vowing that she would train hard to show Jade what she could do. The prospect scared her but she was determined. Beck turned onto a wide street and slowed down a little.

"Ok, look out for anyone in fancy suits complete with bowler hats," he informed them. They nodded and looked around. When they reached the end of the neighborhood they decided that they should head back as there was no sign of The Gents anywhere. They parked the car in their garage when then returned home and went inside to see Jade laying upside down on the couch with Hemingway on her stomach again. To Tori she looked so human and…cute.

"Took you long enough. Were they there?" she asked them, but really directed the question to Beck. Andre and Robbie excused themselves while Beck walked over to the fridge to grab something to drink. He looked at Jade and shook his head before continuing with what he was doing. Jade sighed, poked the big cat until he moved aside, and then sat up. Tori caught her eye and she cocked her head curiously. Tori's eyes met hers while she roamed the room. The vampire's eyes glowed briefly, upsetting Tori enough to jump when Beck put a hand on her shoulder. Jade chuckled along with Beck and Tori couldn't help but realize how nice Jade's laugh sounded, making her forget to retaliate. The laughter tapered off and Jade stood.

"Get some sleep. Maybe with enough of it you can react better than you did," Jade addressed Tori. She nodded, exchanged a look with Beck, and then left to her room. Jade watched her go before taking a seat on the couch again. Hemingway made a sound to get her attention so she picked him up and set him on her lap where he curled up and purred. Jade silently kept to herself and just watched her fellow hunters as they finished last minute things before going to bed. When they had all left and she was alone she shut off all the lights and retreated to her own room. She stopped on the way, pausing in front of Tori's door. She touched the wood and then let her hand slide down and back to her side. She figured the newbie to be a clumsy dork, but she also felt that she really must have some potential if she survived this long.

She sighed heavily in exasperation but made a mental note to sit her down for a one on one conversation. It was necessary if she wanted Tori to trust her. She frowned at the 'bonding' they would have to do. Beck would probably find some way for it to happen anyway so it was best if she took the initiative. He already sent Tori to wake her and Tori was paired up with her when they went out. She knew him enough to know that he was already trying to create situations where they could rely on and help each other. She didn't want to accept his pushy plan but at the same time she didn't think Tori was that…horrible. She shook her head at her thoughts and continued to her room. She stripped down to change and then slipped into bed. She didn't let herself fall asleep until she was positive that the sun was officially up. Now that her daily practice of defying her instincts was complete she allowed herself to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was being held, no, constricted by someone. She thought he was a friend but he was a monster, built up on false pretenses. She fell into his trap, carried away by his charm. He had the ability to understand her when she was lost and on her own. She was flailing in her despair, alone after those creatures killed her family. But he was there for her like no one else was. How could she not see that he was just like them? She didn't want to see. She just wanted someone to trust. Now that he had her wrapped in his arms, cold words brushing her ear, threatening to end her, she would never trust wholeheartedly again. He laughed and moved her head to the side, a perfect angle to strike. He told her of the joy he had tricking her into trusting him. He claimed it was just too easy, but she had already been trampled, her heart shredded, so of course it was easy. She tried to tell him but he didn't care. In the end, he got what he wanted. That was when his fangs pierced her flesh, tearing open her throat so that he could have his fill._

_She choked and gagged on her own blood while he fed. She begged for death to come soon so that the pain would stop. The cruel being that he was, he let her be crushed under the agony even after he stopped. He then forced his own blood in her mouth and taunted her while she writhed on the floor, the virus burning through her body. She whimpered and cried for it to stop but he just watched with a grin. At one point the pain was so unbearable she blacked out. She woke up feeling cold. Her heart was silent, no longer broken, but worse, it was dead. Fangs like his poked out from the top row of her teeth. A tortured need deep in the pit of her stomach made her groan pathetically. He chuckled and reached out to brush her cheek but the contact made her snap at him. She just acted, unable to think. Her teeth met flesh and her nails dug into him. They fought, hisses and roars exchanged along with blows, but he came out the winner once again. She was too weak, too hungry, and now the need was worse._

_She wanted to kill him. She wanted to bath in his blood. In fact, it was her new goal. More so after he left to feed and then dragged back someone for her. She refused and turned away, but the minute he slit the human's throat she couldn't resist. She clamped her mouth over the gushing, hot, thick liquid spilling from the wound and moaned her approval as it coated her tongue. Her teeth dug in for more but she already drained the body dry in minutes. She tossed it aside, pushed him out of her way, and left in search of more. Her blood lust was a shameful haze of red and terror that haunted her well after it was over. She hated what she had become. She hated that her existence was only to kill. She cried for hours and let her anger out on other creatures like herself. She vowed that she would kill the man responsible for making her this way. She would find him and rip his head off with her bare hands. Brendon Reinhardt would pay._

Jade gasped and sat up swiftly, letting the vivid dream blow away like ashes in the wind. She was reliving her memories again. That particular part of her past was something she never wanted to face again. It was the motivation behind what she did now. She made it her reason to exist. She would forever protect humans instead of kill them like she was made to do. She had never been one to do as she was told; instinct be damned. She growled low with agitation, slipped out of bed, and left her room. She padded silently out to the kitchen and dug in the fridge for a stored away container of the blend made specially to keep her thirst at bay. She chugged the bottle, licked her lips, and then tossed it in the sink to be cleaned for a refill. She leaned her elbows on the island counter and held her head in her hands, waiting for her stomach to relent. The persistent desire to feed had grown worse since Tori joined them. Jade didn't like to admit it but she became interested in the young half Latina.

She really did have potential and learned quickly over the past several months. Jade often caught herself staring, watching the way her lithe body performed the moves and techniques they taught her. Jade had started off watching but soon tired of it. She would randomly give Tori hints and pointers, advice that the others might have forgotten. That soon turned into taking over for them sometimes, personally teaching Tori herself. They even went out to scout and patrol a few times without the others. That made Tori skittish and a little distrustful at first but those long drives gave them a chance to get some small talk in, despite it mostly revolving around Jade teasing Tori for the heck of it. To be honest, Jade liked her little pout. By the looks Beck gave her she knew that he was aware of her interest in Tori. She didn't like any of it, and on her worst days, she contemplated just tossing Tori out on her own.

It wasn't like she was defenseless now so she would be fine. Jade could never go through with it though, which made her furious. On her good days she wanted to kick herself every time she unintentionally flirted with Tori. She couldn't help it. The girl had a dorky but adorable personality that she would never have liked. Adorkable, some called it. She couldn't comprehend it but that didn't make it any less true. Tori was also so caring and looked out for everyone constantly. She was a great listener and tried her best concerning anything she was told to complete or carry out. And here she was thinking about her again! Jade dropped her hands to the counter in mild frustration but stiffened when she sensed someone coming. She knew it was Beck before he was even visible. He walked in with a hand combing through his messy hair and offered her a smile. Jade's frown only worsened but it didn't seem to affect him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, leaning on the opposite side of the island.

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured.

"You sleep so heavily. It must have really bothered you if you're up when the sun is barely just going down. You even beat us out of waking you up," he commented. Jade thought of Tori coming in, as was routine, to carry out her duty as Jade's personal alarm. It was annoying at first, having to see and hear her peppiness so early, but then she started to get used to it and expected Tori to be there first thing in the 'morning'. She fought the small smile from appearing on her face and sighed heavily instead.

"It was just the…memories," she whispered, wanting to say dreams. They weren't though. They were real; from a past she would never escape from. He nodded in understanding and rounded the island to drape an arm over her shoulders. He led her to the couch where they sat down, Jade leaning into him for a rare request of support. He didn't point it out, knowing that she didn't like to show weakness or need anyone. She didn't even want it to be brought up. If he wanted to see this side of her more often then he had to stay quiet.

"Hey, why do you look like you've been sleeping? Isn't it a little too early for that? And where's everyone else?" she questioned.

"They're eating out today. I didn't go because I felt like taking a nap instead," he replied.

"And to keep an eye on me," she added, seeing right through him. He smiled but shook his head.

"Of course not," he said with an air of forced innocence. Jade smacked his shoulder but a smile finally came through on her face.

"I don't need babysitting and it's not like I would freak if I woke up and no one was home," she told him. He shrugged.

"I know, but still," he insisted. Jade rolled her eyes and then got up. She stretched out, feeling her spine pop, and then began walking back to her room to take a quick shower before getting dressed.

"Jade?" Beck suddenly spoke up, stopping her.

"What?" she replied in a sharp tone, her soft voice and the vulnerability it displayed minutes before, was now gone. He drummed his fingers on the seat next to him before replying.

"I know you don't want to hear this…" he began, prompting Jade to groan.

"Oh geez," she complained, but Beck forged on.

"But I've seen the way you and Tori interact with each other. She has a good impact on you and you guys get along so well. Better than anyone else actually," he continued.

"Vega? Yeah right. I tolerate her at best. Someone has to teach her something useful, and if you guys are gonna skimp, then I have no choice but to pick up the slack," she countered.

"Jade, you practically shoved us out of the way and took our place," he pointed out.

"You were doing it all wrong," she retorted.

"Ok look, that isn't the point. What I'm trying to say is she's good for you," he stated, deciding to just be straightforward. Her brows furrowed in a scowl mixed with an expression of contemplation.

"What are you **really** trying to say, Beck?" she growled.

"That if you won't let us in, if you won't let me in...then you should let **her **in," he further explained.

"No. It doesn't matter how 'good' she is for me. **I'm** not good for anyone," she disagreed, turning away.

"Yes, Jade. You are. Please, you can't keep beating yourself up over the past. You need to move on and accept what happened. You need to put faith in someone other than yourself or you're going to forever have to suffer with all that guilt alone!" he exclaimed, standing to stride over and grip her shoulders. She snarled and shoved him away.

"Don't touch me," she barked at him, too agitated for contact.

"Just think about it. Who could you trust more than her? You see how she is. I mean, who **w****ouldn't **trust her?" he tempted.

"I can't let anyone in," she grumbled under her breath. Beck reached out to her but she swiftly smacked his hand away before he could even make contact. She paced away from him to stop on the other side of the low coffee table.

"Jade," he implored quietly. She let out a frustrated, animalistic sound, and then slammed her foot into the table dividing them. It crashed against the wall and splintered into pieces. Beck jumped back in surprise at the unexpected burst of anger but he wasn't surprised that she would react that way.

"I'm done with you trying to set me up with her. Don't think I haven't noticed," she muttered, fists clenched. He opened his mouth to explain but Jade just shook her head.

"Leave me alone, Beckett," she warned him before striding to her room. She slammed the door, locked it, and crawled into bed. As soon as silence wrapped her in its numbing embrace she let the tears fall for the first time since she had been turned. She let the outburst of emotions flow and then put a cork in it when she was through crying her eyes out over a human. She didn't know how long she was crying but it must have been long enough because the others were back. She knew because the sudden knock on her door wouldn't have been Beck. He knew better than to bother her so soon after a disagreement. Jade rolled over so that her back was to the door. The soft knock came again and the voice that spoke made her freeze.

"Jade?" Tori called through the wood. She lightly bit her lip and hesitated but knocked again. The second they stepped into HQ Beck had warned them that Jade was in a bad mood. No one asked why, simply accepting that she got like that once in a while. No one could really tell what pissed her off sometimes. Tori was the only one to ask. A knowing smile curled Beck's lips when she did but she ignored it. He told her he was the one to upset Jade. He said something that she didn't agree with and she stormed off to her room. He asked if maybe she could try to coax her out, and when Tori asked him why she had to do it, he merely said that he believed she was the only one that could. It was a simple answer but brought many other questions to Tori's mind. She pushed it all away in favor of checking up on the irritable vampire. Now she was knocking on her door she was pretty sure Jade wouldn't answer. And why would she? She sighed and knocked again, clearing her throat for one last try, when the door's lock clicked and it opened just enough for half of Jade's face to be shown.

"What do you want, Vega?" she asked in a ragged, monotonous voice. Tori fumbled with her words, making Jade roll her eyes and prepare to shut the door, but Tori stopped it with a hand thrown out.

"No! Wait, I just…I wanted to- uh, um, h-how are you?" she stuttered, smiling sheepishly. Jade stared at her blankly before a single brow rose and a smile ghosted her lips, bringing about the crooked smile Tori adored. She found it weird that she had grown fond of a vampire, but it was Jade, and Jade was just…Jade. She was so unique and honest even if it was harsh, and Tori liked every aspect of her.

"I'm fine," Jade answered, moving to shut the door again. Tori kept it open with her foot this time and even took a bold step forward.

"Wait," she spoke up.

"What now?" Jade groused. Tori wrung her hands and shifted her eyes everywhere but at Jade. It was no secret that she made people nervous. Even the people she considered allies didn't entirely trust her.

"I-you-well, you know it's really hard trying to come up with something to say to you. Why do you have to be so intimidating? I mean, it's so easy to go up to someone and say, 'Hey, wanna go get something to eat?' or 'Wanna get a coffee and we can talk?' But with you, you'd probably take that as an invitation to eat the person instead. Not that you would of course. I'm not accusing you of anything, but it's just that you don't eat food," Tori rambled, clearly having a hard time coming up with an icebreaker. Jade watched on in amusement, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms. She was stupidly adorable it hurt. Tori bashfully glanced at Jade and offered her a smile. She was trying so hard. No one tried this hard to befriend her. That was her downfall. The loneliness.

"You wanna come in?" she inquired, voice giving away nothing. She held the door wider so that the dark room beyond was open for Tori to step into. Any other person would take one look in and turn down the offer, but Tori saw it as acceptance on Jade's part so she happily walked in, surprised that Jade actually let her. She shut the door behind Tori and turned to address her when the clumsy human, having not a single idea where she was in the dark, crashed into her. Jade chuckled, steadying Tori by the waist while she gripped Jade's arms.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I just can't see. You can of course, so you might not need one, but please tell me you have a light in here," she said, no trace of fear in her voice. She should be afraid but she wasn't. She trusted Jade and the vampire came to that conclusion rather quickly. She silently reached behind Tori and pulled the string of the old style lamp at her bedside, bringing her face close to Tori's neck. She inhaled her scent and groaned internally, her mouth salivating. The light gave off a dim glow that suited her taste for the dark. The second it came on Tori jumped a little at their proximity. She had felt Jade's cold form close by but she didn't know she was **that **close. Jade's vivid eyes roamed her face, dropping to her lips before flicking up to meet soothing browns. Her hand came up slowly, like she would scare Tori away if she moved any faster, and brushed the smooth skin of her neck. Tori shivered and closed her eyes. Jade hastily pulled away and put distance between them.

"Why are you here?" she asked now that she wasn't facing Tori anymore. She was such a distraction. It took Tori a while before she could respond.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," she answered truthfully.

"Why?" Jade questioned again. Tori shrugged even though Jade couldn't see the motion.

"Because I care about you," she answered, honest once again. Jade tensed and clenched her hands as well as her jaw.

"You shouldn't," she mumbled, to herself or to Tori she didn't really know. Tori didn't say anything. She just approached Jade, who listened to her movements but stayed absolutely still. Tori walked around so that she was in front of her again. Her eyes were closed with her head tilted down in concentration so Tori was able to reach up and place her hand on Jade's cold skin. Her expression turned from a light frown into a grimace but she didn't pull away. Tori took that as a good sign and stepped closer while lifting her other hand to cup Jade's face. She lifted her head and Jade's eyes fluttered open to gaze into hers again.

"I know," Tori stated simply with a nod, understanding in her eyes. Her thumbs ran over soft pale skin before she leaned in and captured Jade's lips with her own. She kept them pressed gently together and waited patiently for Jade to respond. Eventually she did, right when Tori thought she wouldn't. Jade's arms wrapped around Tori to pull their bodies together while her lips began to move against her compliant ones. Tori's tongue brushed Jade's bottom lip and Jade reacted by pulling away with a gasp, not because she didn't like it, but because she liked it way too much. The feeling that coursed through her was electrifying but burned all at the same time. She wanted more and she didn't want to stop. It scared her. She carefully pushed Tori back and shook her head. No words would pass through her heavy breathing so she couldn't explain. Tori took it as rejection and nodded her acceptance. She turned away to leave but stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Her hand reached for the handle and Jade panicked for the first time. Tori couldn't leave. She liked it, but she was just being cowardly, right? No, it was the right thing to do, letting her leave. This thing between them couldn't go anywhere, but she really wanted it to, and so did Tori. With some quick reasoning and ignoring the more negative side of her thoughts, Jade strode over to Tori and slipped her arms around her middle so that she couldn't go anywhere. She took a few steps back to remove Tori from the door. Jade's left arm stayed wrapped around her while her right slid up to brush Tori's jaw tenderly. Her nose nuzzled the crook of Tori's neck and she pulled in a shuddering breath at the contact.

"Do you trust me?" Jade whispered, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. Tori's body reacted to the cool breath on her skin and she nodded an affirmative. Jade felt lighter with the confirmation. She ignored all her thoughts that screamed at her to stop. Her lips began pressing kisses to Tori's neck all the way up until she reached her ear. She nipped at the shell of her ear before blowing gently. A shudder ran down Tori's body this time. Her right hand came up to rest over the hand Jade pressed to her stomach while her other hand reached up to place behind Jade's head, encouraging her. Her whole body rested on Jade and her head fell to the side. Jade's eyes instantly went to her neck, groaning huskily at the sight of her pulse. She licked her lips and then swooped down to lick at her skin. Tori whimpered and bit her lip. The sound pulled a growl from Jade. Her grip on Tori tightened and her fangs briefly came in contact with Tori's tan skin.

"Jade," Tori groaned, unafraid of the sharp points at her throat. In the current moment it felt almost erotic.

"Victoria," Jade responded, backing up so that she could take her back to the bed. She swiftly scooped Tori up and placed her on the bed, crawling over her. Now that Tori could see her eyes she took in the icy blue glow. Desire was thick in her gaze but there was also uncertainty. Tori wanted that gone so she wasted no time pulling Jade in to kiss her hard. Her lips met Jade's ardently, unknowingly working the vampire into a frenzy. She took a break to suck in a lungful of air right as Jade took advantage of her open mouth to deepen the kiss. Her dexterous tongue slipped inside and tangled with Tori's sensually. Tori moaned her approval and gripped the front of Jade's shirt. With Jade straddling her waist, Tori arranged her legs to fold over the back of Jade's, rubbing her foot slowly along Jade's calf.

Jade's reaction would have been comical with the way she froze and her eyes widened if she hadn't accidentally bit Tori's lip in the process. Tori pulled back with a gasp but Jade quickly recovered in time to suck her lip into her mouth. Her tongue cleaned up the blood and tended to the split skin. Once it was healed she hastily untangled herself from Tori. The hunger was calling to her with full force, awakened by the taste of blood. Tori tasted so good Jade would have been drooling if she hadn't swallowed the saliva that quickly built up. She began to pace back and forth, hoping it would go away, while Tori stayed on the bed trying to catch her breath. She was sitting up now with her legs hanging off the side but she was still panting heavily. She let Jade try and relax while she checked out her lip in the wide mirror above Jade's dresser. She leaned in close and ran a finger over it to see that is really was healed.

"Tori, you need to leave," Jade cautioned, her voice thick with something Tori had never heard from her before. It sounded like unobstructed desire. She glanced at Jade but jumped when she was suddenly right behind her. She looked at Jade's reflection positioned behind her own and noted the way her eyes devoured her. She pressed her body flush against Tori's and rested her hands on the dresser in front of them.

"Please, leave," she begged now, her voice trembling under the force weighing down on her. Tori pressed back into her and rested her head on Jade's shoulder, stretching out her neck. Jade didn't know if it was intentional or not but it didn't matter. It still incited the uncontrollable need to sink her teeth in flesh. She bared her lengthening fangs while they were still clenched together, sucking in and letting out rapid breaths. Her now sharp nails dragged across the wood under her fingers, carving out thick gouges. Tori looked at Jade's feral features, made her decision, and then closed her eyes in submission. Jade's reaction was almost instantaneous. She wrapped Tori's torso in her arm to yank her tight to her body and her free hand gripped at her chin to hold her head to the side. Tori's heart was going crazy and almost stopped when she opened her eyes and saw Jade's cruel and hungry gaze staring back at her from the mirror. Her fangs were a little bit longer, the four teeth looking very lethal. She brought her mouth closer and opened wide so that they hovered over Tori's neck.

Jade snarled and pulled away at the last minute. She held on to enough clarity to remember not to go for her neck, where she might do irreversible damage. Instead, she released Tori's body long enough to tear away her shirt in her haste to expose her shoulder. She didn't even give Tori time to prepare before her fangs cut into tan flesh and her hot blood ran free, yanking a shocked gasp from Tori. Jade's arm went back to holding Tori against her while her other hand held her jaw with a little more care. She was cradling her face now as she drank. Tori couldn't explain the feelings that pulsed through her at the sight of Jade feeding from her. There were too many emotions to keep track of, both good and bad. A trickle of blood slid down from the bite when Jade clenched harder and shifted so that more skin sliced open. Tori cried out at the sudden brutality and cringed at the nails now digging into her jaw. Her hands gripped at Jade's arm around her. Her blunt nails did nothing to the pale flesh even when her grip continued to tighten from the pain.

"Jade," she whimpered weakly, her vision blurring for a second. She could feel her body start to give out but Jade just held on, a rumbling growl as her answer.

"S-stop…Jade," she tried again, black spots clouding her vision now. Her knees finally gave out after trying unsuccessfully to shakily remain standing. Jade held her up just before she fell, the limp body in her arms bringing her lucidity like a slap to the face. She unlatched her jaw and pulled away, subconsciously licking her lips of the blood that coated them. The haze of blood lust was long gone now and she was back to panicking. She closed the gaping wound she made and then gathered Tori in her arms to carry her to the bed. She was pale and unresponsive, her breaths shallow.

"Tori…fuck, please say something. Show me you're still fighting," Jade pleaded, caressing her face. Tori whined quietly and forced her heavy eyelids open. She saw Jade's worried face, blood staining her porcelain skin, and smiled as best as she could, which was barely a lift of the corner of her mouth. Jade took what she could. She sucked in a painful breath and continued to stroke Tori's cheek.

"You're so stupid, Vega. You're so stupid…" she began to sob, leaning in to rest her forehead on Tori's, their noses brushing. Tori chuckled weakly and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"You stopped. I knew you could do it," Tori whispered.

"Shut up, Vega. Save your strength. I'm going to call in a few favors and you'll be up and annoying again in no time, ok? I promise," Jade stated, concern and worry still plain in her tone.

"You really do care," Tori pointed out, her weak smile gaining some strength. Jade looked into her hazy brown eyes and then kissed her gently.

"Yeah, tell anyone and I'll really kill you," she threatened jokingly. Tori let out a short laugh before falling unconscious. Jade stroked her cheek one last time before arranging her comfortably and then rushing from the room. In the next five minutes she single-handedly deflected everyone except Cat. She ordered her to get a good friend on the phone who could do an at home blood transfer. He agreed to their request and said he would be over shortly. Once that was done Cat turned to Jade who actually looked broken in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. She returned to the room with Jade who would only let her enter. Her concern and panic already hit its peak. Her naturally possessive reaction towards things she held dear surfaced so that she ended up throwing out anyone who she didn't want in the room, growling and hissing her distaste. They quickly learned that now was not the time and they would simply have to wait for their questions to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everything settled down and the others stopped trying to butt in, Cat examined Tori and then jotted down notes. She was stable enough for now but would need more blood soon. Jade and Cat worked together to clean her up and get her one of Jade's shirts to wear. While they worked Cat gently tried to get Jade to explain what happened. It took a lot of encouragement but eventually Cat received the whole story from her. She was happy they knew of each other's feelings now but worried about Tori's condition. For now all they could do was wait.

"Cat," Jade's raspy voice called to her before she could leave.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning back around to look at Jade who sat by Tori with a sagging posture. She knew Jade was wracked with guilt and disappointment. When she even glanced at Tori it worsened. Cat wouldn't be surprised if the vampire loved their most recent recruit.

"Thank you, for everything," Jade said. Her sincerity brought a smile to Cat's face. She didn't have to ask Jade what she was thanking her for. During their time trying to get to know each other Cat became very good at reading Jade because asking her would yield no answers. She was thanking Cat for simply being there, for putting up with her, for doing what she had to without all the questions, and most importantly for being her friend.

"No problem," Cat replied with a nod. Jade returned it and Cat left the room, making it her duty to inform the guys of what happened so that Jade didn't have to. After all, no one was stepping foot in the room until help arrived. Peter was the only person they could trust when it came to the injuries and wounds they received while out hunting. No one wanted anything to do with vampires but he sought to put his abilities to use ever since he was attacked by a vampire. They saved him just in time and he repaid them by offering his services. He also gave them a discount compared to the fortune they would have to pay if they had gone into the hospital. They would only take that option if one of them was gravely injured and close to death. So, when Peter arrived, Jade naturally asked a thousand questions about what he was going to do and how Tori was doing so far. He made his analysis and came to the same conclusion as Cat. He then began to prep for the blood transfusion.

Jade stayed rooted by Tori's side the whole time. She refused to move or leave, even when Peter asked her if the fresh blood would bother her. She just gave him a glare which told him that he should continue and not ask anymore stupid questions. After the IV was properly set up he was offered some food and relaxation. He didn't want to leave until Tori was completely stable. Jade thanked him for the help and then laid down next to Tori after cleaning herself up. She occasionally brushed a hand through Tori's hair or traced her defined features. Eventually she simply lied next to Tori, her arm draped over her middle. Almost two hours had passed and Jade was getting antsy. She monitored Tori's breathing as well as her heart and heard that both were a lot stronger than they had been before, but she still hadn't woken up. Jade waited as patiently as she could before gently taking Tori's face in her hands and pressing their lips together.

"Please wake up. You're killing me here, Vega," she whispered.

"So impatient," Tori muttered in return, her voice worn and her eyes barely opening. Jade pulled away with a grin of relief.

"How are you feeling?" she responded.

"Groggy. Everything is moving so slow and I'm really tired," Tori answered.

"Rest then. I'll bring you something later so you can eat," Jade suggested, leaning in to kiss her nose. Tori scrunched it but smiled.

"Wow, I must have woken up in the Twilight Zone or something. You're so affectionate," Tori commented playfully.

"You deserve better after what I did to you," Jade mumbled shamefully. Tori gripped Jade's hand, bringing her averted gaze back to her.

"Don't blame yourself. The fault was mine. I tempted you to prove you had control over your hunger. I'll admit it was a stupid idea, but I still proved it," she explained.

"Why couldn't it be tested out on Beck or something? That way it's less dangerous," Jade countered. Tori raised a brow.

"Well, less dangerous for **you**," Jade corrected with a shrug.

"It might not have worked the same," Tori said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Jade inquired. Tori blushed lightly, having gotten enough blood in her system to do so now. Jade was happy to see it.

"I, um, I figured it was guaranteed to work because I thought you…I thought we...you know, had something," Tori tried to explain around her shyness. Jade chuckled and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"You weren't wrong," she whispered in Tori's ear. Her blush spread a little but a smile shone on her face.

"Good," she said through the smile. Peter came back in with Cat to check on Tori before declaring her completely stable. He had her finish the second blood pack and left the third with Cat, giving her and Jade a look that said 'just in case'. Both knew he meant for Jade to drink it when the thirst returned. The blend would not satisfy her anymore. She officially overstepped the line she drew a long time ago. Her body craved blood again and nothing else would substitute it. She was now on a full blood diet. She hoped Tori's theory would prove true for the rest of the team because she had no doubt that her desire for blood would be stronger than ever. An hour later Tori was done with the nap she took and wanted to eat. Jade served her food in bed even though Tori claimed she could do it herself. Jade refused so Tori didn't fight, finding the idea of Jade coddling her very endearing.

After she was done eating and comfortably curled into Jade's side her mind was clear enough to notice Jade's drooping eyelids and asked for the time. When she learned it was way past the normal time Jade slept she turned the tables and made the reluctant vampire go to sleep. She had been so worried over Tori that she neglected her own needs. It didn't take too much work though so she was knocked out in the next minute. Tori kissed her forehead and then slipped out of Jade's now slack arms. The stubborn vampire spent most of the time clinging to Tori and didn't let anyone touch her after they were finally allowed to see her. She was free to leave now so she stretched out and left to freshen up. She grabbed something to drink, chatted with everyone for a little bit, and then returned to bed to get in a little more sleep. She told herself she would just take a nap but the next time she woke up she was back in Jade's arms and she was awake.

"Damn, it was only supposed to be a nap," she grumbled. Jade's low gruff laughter met her ears and she smiled.

"Looks like you out slept even me," she commented, kissing Tori's jaw and then tucking her face in the crook of her neck. She loved breathing in Tori's scent. Despite Jade almost draining her dry Tori had no qualms about having her teeth so close again. Honestly, for the most part, Tori tended to forget what Jade was until she did something that reminded her.

"Looks like it," she agreed. The group of hunters decided to spend the day relaxing and just kicking back. They played games of all kinds, watched movies, and loaded up on pizza. They spent the day as if they were a normal group of friends without a care in the world, not a single word about vampires or hunting. But after that day passed they got back to work. Tori began training again, harder than ever. Jade was there helping her every step of the way. Once everyone felt back up to standards they began patrolling again. With their temporary lull in hunting the vampire factions seemed to have gone to war. They were fighting among each other most days. Jade figured it to be a territorial disagreement. They planned to catch them off guard while they fought each other so they geared up and headed out for a night of vampire slaying.

"It should be like shooting fish in a barrel," Andre remarked from the passenger seat while loading his shotgun. Beck nodded, taking a turn into the warring side of town. Jade sat in the back with Tori between her and Robbie. She held Tori's hand in her own and massaged her palm every once in a while. Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder with a perpetual smile on her face. When they reached their destination they parked and got out. They adjusted their high collared jackets and held their weapons at the ready. Everyone but Jade had light armor on. They moved as a unit and didn't separate. They took out a good handful before the vampires began to swarm. They fought in the general vicinity of each other and made sure they weren't split up at any point. Ash coated the ground and blew through the air with each kill. The number of vampires began to dwindle and then scattered when a new faction showed up. Their fancy suits, bowler hats, and high class attitude instantly labeled them as The Gents. Jade froze when she saw them, a snarl tearing at her throat. The hunters gathered close together, knowing that what they were up against now required a little more skill to defeat.

"Brendon Reinhardt," Jade stated, venom dripping off the name. It left a bitter taste in her mouth just saying it.

"Jade West, funny meeting you here," he replied with a fake amiable smile. She knew now no one could trust him, not even his own members. They were foolish to follow him. She didn't even bother replying so he continued.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" he inquired.

"Fuck your offer. I rejected you when I was first turned and you expect me to change my mind now that I know for sure I hate you and all your kind? I'm a fucking hunter you arrogant, pompous, prick!" Jade spat at him, baring her teeth in rage. He chuckled and leaned on his cane.

"Oh Jade, Jade, Jade. You poor misguided girl. You haven't realized yet that you picked the wrong side," he tsked. Tori laid a calming hand on Jade's arm and her building growl quieted. Tori was right, she couldn't let him get to her. That was what he wanted, to make her lose focus.

"Ok then. Boys? Dinner time," he stated, gesturing for the group behind him to go forth. They eagerly scattered, targeting other vampires as well as humans they caught or dragged from their homes. There was no hiding from them. Jade advanced while the others took to eliminating whoever they could. She squared off with five Gents, holding up her fists and crouching. They mirrored her stance. They stayed that way a few seconds more before one charged at her. She dodged his swing, punched him, caught his next swing, flipped him around, and pulled back on his neck to break it. She dropped the body to block a hit from another one of them and then spun into a kick to knock him off his feet. She then held them both down and beheaded them. She could practically feel Reinhardt studying her as she fought. She glanced behind her to see he was idly sitting on the roof of a car. Jade spun back around to catch a fist from her next attacker, yanking down to jump up and knee another who had advanced in the face. He fell back, giving her time to snap the neck of the one she held and then take out the one she had knocked back. Another tried to kick her and she grabbed his foot to toss him to the ground. He fell flat on his back and she staked his heart. She scanned her surroundings briefly to check on the others.

Each were dealing with two or three of their own but they were all doing fine keeping them back. She managed a dodge when another opponent stepped up to hit her while she was supposedly distracted. He spun from the force of his misplaced blow and tried to hit her with his other fist but she blocked, kicked him in the face, and then followed up with a heavy heeled boot to the jaw at an angle that snapped his neck. Beck looked up from a recent kill and then ran over to turn the paralyzed vampires to ash before they could get up again. He gave her a nod and thumbs up before running off into battle. She watched him go and then set her sights on Reinhardt. She ran straight for him but another Gent jumped over the car he sat on to land in front of her. His hands sparked with some kind of electrical device. She dodged the fast paced blows but some came through to zap her. It was annoying at best and she quickly tore off his head. She screamed a war cry and leaped at Reinhardt but he jumped over her by flipping off her shoulders before she could rip him apart. He upset her footing so that she collided with the car, smashing the door in. She snarled and flipped it over in her fury then turned to face him again. Her fierce features fell into one of fear when she saw that he held Tori captive.

"Ooh, it seems I found a weakness. Naughty Jade, what did I tell you about those?" he taunted with a laugh. Tori struggled in his hold, trying hard to get loose. Jade took a step forward but he pricked her neck with a sharp nail. Tori cringed at the unexpected pain but was otherwise unaffected.

"If you hurt her…" Jade warned him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You'll what?" he responded, uncaring. Jade began advancing toward him again, glaring daggers. Tori shifted uncomfortably under the look. She was ready to kill and Tori was glad she wasn't the target.

"Not another step," he cautioned. Jade kept going and Reinhardt hissed. He raised his hand to strike a fatal blow but Jade suddenly shot forward like a bullet and forcefully parted them. Tori hit the ground and rolled, only sustaining a sore shoulder. Reinhardt was tossed further and Jade was on him as soon as he landed. They tussled and snarled like wild animals, drawing blood in a flurry of teeth and nails creating deep gashes and puncture wounds. Tori rushed to help, drawing her weapon, but Beck came out of nowhere and held her back.

"No, she wants to fight this battle on her own. If you get in the middle and end up hurt, or worse, it'll hurt Jade more than anything else could," he reminded her. He pulled her away and they regrouped with Andre and Robbie to help take care of the rest of The Gents. Reinhardt slammed Jade into the ground and held her by the throat. They were both smeared in each other's blood but their healing ensured that there wasn't any lasting damage. She gripped his arm and smashed it, shattering it so that she could get out from under him. He screamed in pain and tried to hit her with his other fist but she dodged and head butted him, swinging around to knock him down with a roundhouse kick. He snapped his arm back into place and jumped at her. She easily halted his attack and locked him in her arms with some well-placed maneuvers. She prepared to tear his head clean off when Tori's sudden cry of pain instantly snapped her out of her murderous haze.

She glanced up just in time to see a Gent smash his fist into her ribs. She fell over and he lunged at her, but she didn't get to see Andre taking him out because Reinhardt tossed her off him, hanging onto her arm so that it was twisted backwards. He snapped it and relished her scream then sent a powerful kick into her side, shattering more bones. She hit the ground hard and struggled to get up. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her up. When he let her go to take a hold of her jacket she was swaying but she still had the will to jab into his side, her nails burrowing into him to grip at his spinal cord. He retaliated by striking at her neck, nails digging in to sever the artery. She gasped and gagged on the blood overflow, releasing him to grip at her neck in an effort to keep from bleeding out in time to heal. Reinhardt smirked then whistled a signal. One of the remaining Gents heard, located his fallen cane, and returned it to him.

"Finally, I have you right where I want you," he hissed gleefully. He smacked Jade across the face so hard she stumbled and fell to her knees. He then pulled apart the cane to reveal a sword hidden inside. He raised it with a cackle and brought it down to drive the point through her heart, but a bullet flew through the air and caught him right in his own heart. His aim faltered and the sword impaled Jade slightly to the left. The force of the blade's descent pinned her to the ground behind her while Reinhardt tumbled to his knees, his body already crumbling to ash. Jade caught sight of his angry yet pained expression before he was nothing but a pile of ashes.

She watched the wind blow it away and then fell back, sliding down the blade to rest on the ground. She winced in an effort to move but she couldn't get up. She lost too much blood and even now she didn't have enough to finish the healing process at her neck. She choked on air and tried to see through her darkening vision. She heard frightened shouts as the remaining Gents fled now that their leader was gone. Tori had been the one to fire the shot that put an end to Reinhardt. With no one to stop her this time she made the choice to interfere. With him out of the way she ran to Jade and fell to her knees next to her.

"Oh God, Jade," she whispered, gripping the handle of the blade and pulling with everything she had to free it from the asphalt it was wedged in. It pulled loose and slid back out of Jade who cringed in discomfort. She still had a hand on her neck where a small amount of blood was seeping through. It was almost healed but the loss of blood slowed the process until it had come to a halt. She coughed and fought to stay conscious now that Tori was leaning over her. She set the sword aside and pulled Jade onto her lap.

"H-here, take some from me," she begged, raising Jade's mouth to her neck. She turned away and closed her eyes.

"No, I can't," she refused. Tori grabbed Jade's hand and set it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and then used Jade's razor sharp nails to cut into herself. Jade's hand suddenly came alive under hers, pulling her down now that she could smell the blood. She bit down and drank greedily. She managed to sit up so that she was the one holding Tori now. Her nails dragged over her back in her tight grip and the hand at her chin held her steady. All Tori had to do was hold on and hope she would stop in time.

"Hey!" Beck screamed, trying to get Jade's attention before she really did drink her dry this time. When Jade dropped Tori and turned on him with an angry hiss he knew he was dealing with Jade's feral side. Her bright blue eyes locked on him and then she was charging. She slammed into him and sunk her teeth in his neck. Both Andre and Robbie rushed over to stop her. She wasn't at all gentle with Beck like she was with Tori. Her subconscious didn't associate that way with him. Robbie shot a silver dart at her and she snarled at the burn traveling through her veins, yanking it out a moment later. It wasn't strong enough to kill her but now she was pissed. She dropped Beck and turned on them. They ran off in two different directions but Jade was quicker. She snagged Robbie first, since he was the slowest, hauled him clear off the ground, and tossed him at Andre.

A nearby hidden vampire saw them take a tumble and tried to get in a bite but Jade tackled him, slamming him into the building behind him to pummel him to a pulp for attempting to take her kill. She tore him to pieces with her bare hands for good measure and then resumed hunting Andre and Robbie. They scrambled to their feet in an attempt to get away but she was already on them. She shoved Robbie on the ground by jumping on his back and then caught Andre around the ankle before he could get too far. With a twist she broke it, keeping him from getting far even if he tried to escape. He screamed and shakily looked for more silver darts. She had trained herself to have a tolerance for them. Two was enough but they stopped there, not knowing what three would do. He didn't want to get that close but he knew she would have wanted them to kill her before she killed them. They talked about that possibility all too often.

"Sorry, Jade," he grunted, jamming the dart between her shoulder blades right after she bit into Robbie's shoulder. She snarled and clawed at her back, dislodging it. Her inhuman screams slowly became her own again. She stumbled to the side and then fell over, her poisoned veins prominent on her pale skin. She stayed on her hands and knees, her body shuddering. Andre could see she was trying to fight it but it overcame her. She blacked out, falling on her side. Her breaths were irregular until eventually she fell silent. This was what worried Andre. A knocked out vampire looked like a dead human, but as long as she wasn't crumbling into ash then she would be fine. He had to keep that in mind. He got to his feet and hobbled over to Robbie. He was already pressing a cloth to the bite and fixing his glasses properly on his nose.

"Holy hell, I never knew she could bite that hard," he commented, shivering at the thought of her draining him had she been on him any longer.

"You ok though?" Andre asked him. He nodded and got to his feet, walking over to check on Beck. He was more dazed than anything so Robbie just guided his hand to hold another cloth to his neck. Andre half hopped, half dragged himself over to Tori. She was lying on her back, blood staining the ground around her. He got there just as Robbie pulled out another cloth to press to her wound. She was breathing steadily enough but her face showed her distress. Andre had seen the blow she took to the ribs and lifted her shirt enough to see a huge bruise forming. He winced and dropped her shirt.

"We have to get out of here," he said. At that moment Beck wandered over to them.

"And we have to do it without help for now. We still need to take Jade with us and even if we called up Peter he would need help, but no one wants to be near a vampire no matter how wounded it is," he mumbled.

"Shoot," Robbie muttered under his breath. A warm hand found his and he jumped but realized it was just Tori. She took over for him, holding the blood soaked cloth.

"Where is she?" she questioned groggily.

"She's fine. I had to take her down with silver," Andre answered, patting her leg.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" she asked next. Their hearts went out to Tori at that moment. She was clearly in love with the dangerous vampire. Even after all this she still worried about her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'll get her and we can get out of here," Beck spoke up. He tied the cloth in place to free his hands and then rose to get Jade. When he picked her up she blindly swatted at him but fell still soon after, whimpering Tori's name before falling under again. He threw her over his shoulder and then returned to the other three who were trying to use each other for balance. Tori was too out of it to stand properly and Andre only had one foot to use. Robbie was just plain weak to hold them both up.

"Rob, either you carry Jade or you guys will have to wait here while I bring the car around for you," Beck told them.

"Yeah, I like the second one better," Robbie answered, not wanting to be left with Jade. The others nodded too and then they all sat down heavily to wait it out. Beck left as quickly as he could to get the car. He slipped Jade in the passenger seat and got in. He drove it over to the others and they piled in, leaning on each other after they got situated. The drive back to HQ was silent. Beck kept himself alert with some music while Andre laid his head back and tried to think about anything other than the stinging pain in his leg. Robbie just stared out of the window while Jade and Tori were the only ones unconscious. Both of them would occasionally mumble the other's name, bringing a smile to the three friend's lips. They pulled into the garage ten minutes later. Robbie helped Andre out while Beck helped Tori. He came back for Jade and leaned in to pick her up when she growled and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. His hand shot out to grab her by the neck in an effort to keep her teeth away, but when she saw him her eyes cleared and she relaxed, releasing him. He let her go too and stood straight with a sigh.

"Sorry," he exhaled tiredly.

"No, **I** am. I don't remember much but I know I attacked you guys," she muttered, her voice monotone. She looked down to avoid his eyes but he reached over and made her look at him. The silver was starting to dissipate so her veins weren't as noticeable.

"Jade, we all knew the dangers of this when we started. We're your friends and nothing you do will change that. We only have each other," he told her sincerely. Tears gathered in her eyes and Beck wordlessly pulled her into a hug. She held him for a moment and then pushed him away so she could get out by herself. She dragged her body to her room to see that Beck had placed Tori on her bed. She froze at the sight of her and let the shame filled tears fall again.

"She trusts you, you know. I do too. Go on and sleep. You need it. The sun is rising already. Besides some blood loss, cuts to her back, and bruised ribs she should hold out until Cat and Peter can get to her. In the meantime, feel free to snuggle to your heart's content," he teased, lightly nudging her. She smiled wanly but shook her head.

"I don't snuggle," she denied, trying to get back to normality with words she felt more suitable between them. He just shrugged and left. She shut the door and fell onto the bed next to Tori. She glanced back at the door, like Beck might see, then carefully draped an arm over Tori so she could hold her close. Tori murmured something and then scooted closer to Jade. She didn't do anything else after that so Jade curled up and let sleep take her. By the time she woke up everyone was properly tended to. She went around to peek in on them while Cat told her the whole day was filled to the brim with her and Peter patching everyone up.

Now that Peter was taking his nap in the living room and Cat left Jade to clean up, everyone was settled in. The house was pretty much silent after all the activity. Everyone was in their respective rooms doing their own thing. It almost surprised Jade that Tori was still next to her when she had woken up. She was the first thing she saw but let her be since she was too scared to even touch her at the moment because of how fragile she looked. She was all cleaned up and bandaged so hopefully she was at least sleeping peacefully. She returned from her shower and entered her room but froze when she saw that Tori was up. She looked at Jade and smiled, waving at her with a wiggle of her fingers.

"Hey, um, I hope you don't mind but I asked to stay with you. I know, I should probably go back to my room but-" she rambled only for Jade to swiftly cross the room and carefully pull her into a hug. Tori returned it but remained quiet, resting her chin on Jade's shoulder while she listened to her cry. It pulled at Tori's heart but she knew why the usually tough as nails vampire was so down. She felt it was all her fault again. She almost killed all her friends. She turned on them and yet they were still taking care of her. How could they after everything she'd done? She didn't realize she was letting her thoughts leak out her mouth until Tori pulled back to hold her face in her hands and kiss her.

"Shhh, Jade, it isn't your fault. Slow down. We'll stick together, like we always have. You're family and we're yours too, no matter what," Tori told her. Jade closed her eyes and shook her head before pulling Tori back into an embrace.

"I love you, Tori," she whispered in her ear. A huge grin spread across Tori's face and she tightened her hold on Jade even though it made her ribs ache.

"I love you too, Jade," she replied sincerely. Jade kissed her neck, sending tingles down her spine.

"I'm really sorry for all this," she mumbled. Tori just rubbed her back and nodded.

"I don't blame you for being you. This is just who you are and we accept it," she responded.

"You can't blame me for hating it then. I can't help feeling the way I do," Jade replied, a bitter note to her words.

"I know, but remember, we forgive you, and we always will," Tori reminded her. Jade nodded and held on to her a moment longer before pulling away. She wiped at her face while Tori walked over to lay in bed. It looked inviting and she was so tempted to join her but first there was something she had to do.

"Hold on," she said to Tori. She left to head to the lab where she found the blood pack Peter left her. She downed it and felt relief that she wasn't even close to being hungry. The thirst was always there but it was sated enough for now. She stopped by the bathroom to brush her teeth and then entered her room, shutting the door behind her. Tori was busy changing her bandages and cursing under her breath when she couldn't get it wrapped properly. Jade walked over and touched her shoulder, running a finger over the strap of her bra then brushing over the taped down patch of bandage that cover the bite wound. She sighed sadly and Tori tensed under her touch but looked over her shoulder to give Jade a reassuring smile.

"Need help?" Jade asked, her voice quiet, like even that would harm Tori. She nodded and passed Jade the bandages.

"Yes, please," she replied gratefully. Jade unwrapped her previous work in order to start new but she stopped when she saw the cuts on her back. She held out her hand, hovering over the stitched up damage, and aligned them with her fingers. Her hand started to shake and she closed her eyes to block out the grotesque image burned in her mind's eye.

"Jade? Its ok, I'm fine. You did nothing wrong," Tori repeated. She touched Jade's cheek and her eyes opened to show tortured blue-greens filled with pain enough for everyone. She truly hated herself. Tori seemed to know how she felt because she just shook her head.

"Don't," she warned, imploring her not to travel down the path of self-loathing.

"You have to forgive. We already did," Tori continued. Jade looked away from her to brush her warm skin with her fingers. She skirted the stitches and flitted over the horrible bruises. She then sighed heavily and began wrapping up Tori's torso. When she was done she moved to leave but Tori gripped her hand.

"Stay with me? Please?" she pleaded, poking out her bottom lip in the hopes that Jade would give in. It managed to get a small chuckle from her.

"You're adorable, Vega. Do you know that?" she muttered, brushing Tori's pouting bottom lip with her thumb. Tori smiled and kissed Jade.

"Yep," she replied happily. She pulled on her tank top to get Jade moving and then climbed in bed. She patted the spot next to her once again and this time Jade joined her. As soon as she was laying down Tori wrapped her in her arms and held her close.

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap. Wake me up in like an hour or so, ok?" Tori mumbled into Jade's shirt. She stroked Tori's upper back and shook her head.

"Sleep however long you want, Tor," she answered.

"Just wake me up in an hour, West," Tori retorted, shifting to get comfortable and then relaxing. Jade laughed at her demand and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, bossy," she retorted playfully. Tori just smiled. Jade continued to gaze down at the human in her arms and stroked her back, arms, and face. Sometimes she ran her hand through her hair and Tori would sigh happily. Jade smiled and kept her focus on Tori so that her mind didn't wander anywhere she didn't want it to. When the hour was up Jade carefully shook Tori awake. She didn't even complain and got up without difficulty. She then stayed up with Jade all night watching movies and old reruns on TV. It was a simple activity shared between them but it meant so much more than that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short little wrap up thing. I'm leaving it open to a possible continuation but for now it's done.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The months following saw the group of hunters recovering and getting back into training mode. They had to be at their best before they could even think about going out on the field. Jade had wanted to go alone, feeling like she should be giving the others space, but they wouldn't allow her and Tori made a point of keeping her close, including her in everything they did. It got a little easier for Jade to be around them after all their injuries were healed. Of course, the scars would never go away but at the very least she didn't have to see them so beat up anymore. She was really glad to see Tori back to her bright and sunny self. She was her personal sun and Jade never had to worry about getting burned by her. They spent even more time together and eventually Tori asked if she could share a room with Jade who happily accepted. Tori's old room was converted back into a spare room again, with a possibility that Beck would use it, and Tori moved in with Jade. On their kick back days Jade and Tori would disappear for hours in their room. No one even bothered to find out what they were up to, especially since Tori would be left so tired she didn't want to wake up from her deep sleep or they would both be incredibly tousled when they made an appearance. Then there were those times when Jade would send Tori a suggestive smirk.

Tori would sometimes nip at Jade teasingly when they kissed or they would flirt and give each other heated stares. After that they were gone again. The rest of the group was happy for them so they didn't mind. Sometimes they would even joke about it. Life in general was nice and fluid but without too much stress now that the worst threat had been eliminated. With their reputation there weren't many who wanted to oppose them but it was only a matter of time before a new threat showed up so they always remained ready for anything. It was a daunting task for most but they had it all worked out. Jade came back from her thoughts with another nip to her lip from Tori. She hummed questioningly and looked down at the sexy, very much naked, Tori in her arms. The blanket was draped over her shoulders and she lied between Jade's legs, her elbows propped on Jade's stomach after her minor attack to Jade's lip. Jade ran her tongue over her bottom lip and waited for Tori to speak but she was too busy following the movement of Jade's tongue. Jade chuckled at her appreciative expression and then sat up enough to lean down and kiss her nose. Tori felt her abdominal muscles shift under her and pulled herself up higher on Jade to capture her lips in another passionate kiss. Jade's hands ran down her back, tracing the thick scars she had inflicted there.

"What's on your mind?" Tori panted when they parted, her warm breath wafting over Jade's lips. She brought Tori into another kiss before answering.

"Just lost in the past. Sorry," she apologized. Tori shook her head and let her hand wander down Jade's bare body under her. Her breath hitched, her body far more sensitive. It was an advantage and a disadvantage to have such heightened senses.

"You're supposed to be here with me," Tori reprimanded lightly, dragging her hand over Jade's thigh. She groaned under her breath when Tori's hand fell to her inner thigh.

"Shit. If you keep that up the only place I'll be going is the moon," Jade muttered, lust gleaming in her eyes which glowed an icy blue. Tori smirked and allowed her hand to find the only hot part of Jade. She bucked and gripped Tori's back lightly. A deep moan fell from her mouth and Tori swallowed it, her tongue sliding out to play with Jade's own. Her hand teased Jade twice before giving her what she wanted. She broke away from Jade's mouth to watch her come undone under her. She growled and her back arched when she finally achieved her high. She came back down praising Tori with sweet kisses. Then she pinned Tori down and proceeded to return the favor, her mouth being put to use just as much as her hands. Tori was a little more vocal when she reached bliss but Jade quickly covered her mouth with her fervent lips. She pulled away and rolled on her side so that she could spoon Tori.

"I'll never get tired of that," Jade murmured in her ear. Tori giggled and cuddled back into Jade.

"I know. I won't either," she agreed.

"So, what were we talking about before you jumped me and we got distracted?" Jade wondered.

"I **did not** jump you," Tori denied. Lately she had been so needy, but Jade wasn't complaining. She couldn't get tired so she looked forward to pleasing Tori however many times she needed until she was worn out.

"Yes, we were talking about that super sun block stuff Cat is making for me and then you brought up the beach and then I accused you of imagining me in the skimpiest bikini ever and then you decide you needed the real thing," Jade explained.

"Well then fine, that's what we were talking about," Tori finally accepted. Jade laughed and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll still have to try it out. I really don't want to. Bursting into flames isn't on my list of things to do," Jade pointed out hesitantly.

"Then maybe we can try it from a window or something. Like, open some blinds carefully or just anywhere we can control how much sun comes in. Maybe a UV flashlight or something," Tori suggested.

"I guess. I still don't like it though," Jade sulked. Tori rolled over and slipped a hand behind Jade's head so that she could pull her in for a long, deep, languid, kiss.

"I know. I'll be there with you every step of the way," Tori promised. Jade grinned and gazed into Tori's eyes.

"Love you," she stated, kissing her nose.

"Love you too," Tori responded. They met again in another kiss and their hands began to roam when there was a knock at the door.

"We're still patrolling tonight, right?" Beck questioned through the door. They exchanged a questioning glance with each other before Jade answered back.

"Go without us," she told him.

"Jade, you guys missed three patrols already in the past week. Wrap it up already," he joked. They laughed.

"Ok then, be right there. We just need to get dressed," Tori spoke up.

"Of course," he laughed, walking away. Jade waited, listening to make sure he was really gone, and then straddled Tori's waist.

"All clear," she purred, snaking her tongue into Tori's mouth and running her hands down her body. A tremor rushed through Tori.

"Ok, **one **more time," Tori complied between kisses. Jade snickered and met Tori's hips with her own, basking in her lover's moan.

"Baby, when is it ever just **one **more?" she questioned with a heated smirk. Tori didn't bother answering that. They both already knew. She just let herself get lost again. They only managed another round before Beck conveniently let Hemingway into their room. The picky cat didn't like sharing Jade and quickly jumped up on the bed to knead her back. She was currently on top of Tori though so he looked down at her over Jade's shoulder with what Tori felt was a smug expression.

"Hemingway, what the hell? Get off!" Jade ordered. She rolled off Tori so that the cat had no choice but to remove himself. He yowled and pawed at Jade who grumbled and hid her face under Tori's chin, busying herself with kisses, licks, and nips to Tori's neck and collarbone.

"Jade, ah, t-tell him to go first," Tori murmured, moving to grip at Jade's rear and pull her down just as she lifted her hips. Jade trailed her tongue up Tori's neck to her jaw before turning to glare at the cat who just stared her down in return.

"Go on," she said, pushing at the big cat from under the blankets to get him to leave. He hissed and pawed at the hand hidden by the covers so Jade hissed back in frustration, her fangs bared in a perfect imitation of the spoiled cat's tantrum. His ears flicked back and his tail twitched irately but he bolted at the clear message. To Tori she sounded a lot like a pissed off jungle cat. Hemingway seemed to think so too because he curled up in his cushy bed in the corner and stayed there. They finished with one last intense round that left even Jade's mind reeling. Tori collapsed on her, sweaty and completely worn out. Jade was like her personal ice pack though so even though she felt like she would overheat from exertion Jade's temperature ensured that she stayed cool. She rested her head on Jade's chest and tucked her hands by Jade's sides, her fingers drawing patterns every once in a while and making Jade shiver pleasantly. Jade massaged Tori's back and ran her hands over her tired muscles.

"How much you wanna bet Beck called it quits after Hemingway failed to get us to stop?" Jade chuckled in amusement. Tori smiled but agreed.

"Yeah, they most likely just went without us again," she replied. Comfortable silence found them, and with Jade's soft caresses Tori fell asleep, snoring lightly. Jade smiled at the sound. She only snored when she was having a great sleep. Jade had finally managed to stay up a whole day and all they really did was talk and make love. Jade laughed to herself. It was quality time well spent. They really would have to leave the room at some point but for now they weren't going anywhere. There was nowhere they would really rather be than in the arms of the one they loved anyway. That is, until Beck returned to tell them it had started to rain.

Tori had been in the process of waking up, but when she heard, she hastily urged Jade to throw on some clothes while she got dressed too. Jade complied, laughing at Tori's eagerness. She knew what her love wanted. She claimed it was romantic and Jade promised they would partake should the situation arise. So, Jade let Tori drag her outside and into the rain where she spun in the pouring water and laughed without a care in the world. Jade walked out and stood in the water she barely felt temperature wise. Tori came back over to her with her bright smile that smoothed into a loving one. Jade pulled her into her arms and Tori cupped Jade's face in her hands.

"Love you, Tor," she stated, leaning in just enough for their noses to touch.

"Love you, Jade," Tori replied, connecting their lips softly and getting what she had wanted, a kiss in the rain. The water slid between them as their lips met and Tori moved her arms to wrap around Jade's neck while she lifted Tori into her arms. Tori locked her legs on Jade's waist and kept the kiss going even though she had been so suddenly repositioned. They continued a little longer but Jade was the first to pull away. She effortlessly supported Tori with one arm and brought the other to Tori's cheek to gently brush over her skin with her thumb.

"Time to go in. I don't want you to catch a cold," she fussed lightly. Tori giggled but nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. Jade set her down and took her hand. With a simple squeeze they knew just what the other felt. It was overwhelming joy to be with the only one they would ever want. They returned inside to the others teasing about recreating a clichéd scene in a romance movie but they ignored them. They were already looking forward to a warm shower together, and later, they weren't sure, but it was most likely guaranteed to only involve the two of them.


End file.
